In order to provide tactile feedback (e.g., haptics) to a user of a computing system, conventional approaches incorporate electro-mechanics into the device providing the physical human-to-machine interface to the system. Examples of such human-to-machine interface devices include gaming controllers (e.g., joysticks and steering wheel) and computer input devices (e.g., keyboard and touchscreens). In order to use tactile feedback with the conventional approaches, such a device must be specifically designed with the tactile-feedback actuation mechanism built into the device.